


Blue deeper than blue 比蓝色更深邃的蓝

by Wadeye



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 《靛蓝色的心情》漫画同人，不因为渣而渣的城户x看透一切的木岛，篡改感情线先虐后甜再开车，木岛角度第一人称伪日记体叙事流，文笔仿写，大量借鉴原漫对白，第一章开头两段照搬漫画扉页原文，有因去除渣属性导致的城户OOC可能。角色不属于我，他们属于原作者和彼此。Please enjoy.





	Blue deeper than blue 比蓝色更深邃的蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 《靛蓝色的心情》漫画同人，不因为渣而渣的城户x看透一切的木岛，篡改感情线先虐后甜再开车，木岛角度第一人称伪日记体叙事流，文笔仿写，大量借鉴原漫对白，第一章开头两段照搬漫画扉页原文，有因去除渣属性导致的城户OOC可能。
> 
> 角色不属于我，他们属于原作者和彼此。
> 
> Please enjoy.

Chapter 1 靛蓝色的心情

在路旁看见上头刻写着茅崎一里塚的石碑，知道自己正走在东海道上。这么说来，只要沿着这条路一直走，就可以走到品川或是日本桥，但究竟要走多少小时，实在让人不愿想。不过也无可奈何，下定决心后便踏出了步伐。反正就算要走到天亮或甚至要走到中午，也没有等待自己回去的人事物。没有工作、没有想看的电视，也没有和朋友、恋人的邀约，非常轻松。所幸这个夏天刚结束的时节不冷也不热，抬头仰望夜空，星光看起来比往常还来得闪亮。有种自己真的可以走到新宿去的感觉。只不过早知道会这样的话，就应该在守夜时吃点东西的。尽管身上多少还有些能买水跟食物的零钱，但也顶多只够吃一餐。这般穷酸的念头让自己轻快的心情为之一沉。虽然不想承认，但到了这个地步也只能接受自己有多么悲惨的事实。

为了打发时间，自己每天都会去图书馆，把馆内所有的报纸一字不漏地看过，因此看到了学生时恩师的讣告。一阵感伤涌上心头，没确认钱包里还有多少钱就跑到茅崎这么远的地方来，真的是做了一件蠢事。都已经是个成熟的大人，却还被这种廉价的浪漫理想戏弄，实在有些羞愧。但这一切或许就只是想要排解无聊的生活而已。看到自从毕业后就没见到的大学同学，其实也还蛮有趣的。真心感到怀念的人、似乎是有些尴尬的人，以及好奇心表露无遗的人。这么说来，有个奇怪下垂眼的男人来跟我说话，他到底是谁？

“木岛！”

突然有人喊了我的名字，我有点吓到地回头。

“你是……”

从银色混合动力车里探出头来的，是那个刚才在殡仪馆找我说话的男人。大学时好像是同一个研讨会，但我真的没有记忆。

“车站还很远哦，你迷路了吗？”

“不……”

一时之间有些迷惘，不知是否该如实告诉他，但又觉得他不是我需要做表面功夫的人，于是就老实回答了。

“我没有回去的电车费。”

“你说什么？”

他从车窗探出上半身，惊恐地看着我，

“你想要走回去吗？这里可是茅崎耶！你要回东京吧？”

脑海中还存留着刚才的想法，下意识地开口，

“我想说总是会走到的……”

“你家在哪里？”

“新宿那边……”

“上车吧。”

我暗暗吃了一惊。大学时曾经认识过关系好到可以搭顺风车的人嘛？在不甚清晰的记忆里，那段时间并无特别交好的朋友，尤其是男性，如果说到异性的话……第二天凌晨总是自己一个人坐早班车回宿舍呢。然而考虑到现在的情况，又不得不承认腹中空空想要一口气走回家实在有些异想天开，夜幕也已逐渐垂下，一会儿沿路的杂货店恐怕也会陆续打烊，到时候兜里这几百日元怕是想花也花不出去了。既然如此，索性便享受一回，反正他看起来并不介意的样子。

“可以吗？”

“哪能说拜拜就一走了之了啊。”

还是个老好人呢。

“……谢谢。”

车子拐了个弯，开上高速公路。在浓黑的夜色中飞速掠去的窗外景物仿佛裹在薄纱下的异形怪兽，追逐吞噬车里的寂静空气。为了不窒息在尴尬的氛围中，作为被帮助的那一方，我有义务打破沉默，

“你叫城户……对吧。”

“嗯，你是真的不记得我啊。”

还好还好，没认错人。

“抱歉……”不过很难把当年那个长发嗑药做DJ的男生和眼前这个一看就是再普通不过的社畜联系起来。“你现在做什么工作？”

“我在樱桃社当编辑。”

“啊……”就算与文学毫不沾边的普通大众肯定也在杂志店的里间书架上见过该社的书籍，果然他还是玩很大……“印象中好像是间奇特的出版社，比较小众的……”

“少啰嗦，的确就是啦。我负责文学部分，就是说，都是情色小说。”

“哦……你喜欢那种的？”

“并没有，只是因为找不到工作，所以就在打工的地方就职。”

察觉到男人语气中的自暴自弃，似乎应该换个话题。“不过很厉害啊，有台不错的车。”

“你说这辆？”他没好气地嗤了一声，“这是跟公司借来的公务车，我才没有车子呢。”

“哦……原来如此。”

这要是在平常，我现在就该起身逃之夭夭了。一向不喜欢参与别人的生活，自然更讨厌听其他人抱怨他们的琐事，说我不近人情也好，没有礼貌也罢，反正不像其他有些作家要从别人的故事里搜集悲剧素材，我的生活就已经是部正在连载的悲剧了。然而更悲惨的是，现在坐在刚虚伪夸赞过的轿车副驾上，被禁锢在这狭小的空间内，我连逃走的方式都没有，只能继续忍受着驾驶座上的人絮絮叨叨。刚才说他叫什么？城户？城户什么来着？

“……附带一提，我三天前被同居的女友赶了出来，现在住在公司。连家都没有，很可笑吧。”

“我本来……有打算跟她结婚的。”

机械地附和，“这真是太遗憾了。”心里只希望赶紧到家下车，再遵从礼节地谢过他一次，就此别过吧。

“是啊，完全就是‘靛蓝色的心情’啊。”

还别说，真的是“比蓝色还要抑郁，让人想要自我了断的心情”呢。拿不准他到底是爵士乐的狂热爱好者（作为前DJ，这个可能性或许更大一点？）还是真的看过我写的那本获奖作品。他像是道破了什么不可告人的秘密一样住口了。真是有趣。死一般寂静的氛围更助长了血管里爬上来的不安分子，该补充尼古丁了。烦躁地摸烟盒，才想起来最后一颗烟早在殡仪馆就燃成灰烬了，索性向他一伸手，“烟。”

“咦？”他看起来有点尴尬，显然还没反应过来，这有什么的，虽然不是我最满意的作品，但以当年的畅销程度，作为文学系的学生，他看过不是理所应当的嘛，难道他还想问我要个签名？懒得研究他的内心活动，我解释道，“可以给我一根烟嘛？”

没问他是否抽烟，或者介不介意车内吸烟，不想引用这么烂俗的词语，会拉低我的语言文字水平，但“就像心灵感应一般”，他递过来一盒几乎全满的烟，果然是我舍不得抽的，有过滤嘴的高级牌子。没麻烦他借打火机，摸出自己的点上，或许是受了很久没有感受到的、纯净的尼古丁诱惑，在迷雾一般的烟气中，听见自己说，“我现在也是，一样的心情。”

“城户，不介意的话，今天住我家吧。”

 

应付着他感谢的话语，把不速之客让进门。他连连称赞我的房子，在他看来可能是间还算不错的两层小公寓，在我看来，不过是充斥着酒、烟和高额税务的巢穴罢了。城户居然还答应了我随口索要房租的无理要求，真难想象他会在这么无聊的地方住下来，不过有什么所谓呢？反正都是一样的住，屋子这么空，再来十个城户也不在话下。

“啊，不好意思，可以先跟你借浴室吗？身上都是抹香的味道。”看，他俨然已经不把自己当外人了。

“请便，浴室在前面右手边。”随手抄起一瓶酒，但还没拧开瓶盖，高昂的一嗓子“木岛！木岛！！”吓的我差点把瓶子砸在地上。这可是我存货不多的威士忌了，等到拿到房租一定要再去屯点。冲到浴室，肇事者正背对着门口，一手拿着莲蓬头，转过头看着我，“完全没有热水啊……”

有那么一瞬间我以为我看到了十岁生日晚上，被暴怒咆哮着的父亲从窗口丢进倾盆大雨的那只小黑狗。严酷的父亲当然不允许我“婆婆妈妈地养小宠物”，大哥在父亲的威严下也保持沉默，最后小狗是摔死了还是淋雨死了也就不得而知。不过看眼下的情景，显然冷水的影响更大一些。

“抱歉，我忘了告诉你，我家没有热水，热水器坏掉了。”

“啊？？？快点修好啦。”

“……你知道嘛，热水器还蛮贵的。”

虽然有了自己的家，但其实很花钱。固定税之类之前根本没听说过的奇怪名词都会附在信里一并找上门。不知道不缴的话会怎样……

“你现在完全没有在工作？”怎么冷水都不能让他停下交流的打算。不过无所谓了，反正已经连热水器都买不起，还在乎没有工作的事情让人知道嘛，况且责任又不在我。

“没有，我和文潮的责编吵架，之后就离开了。算是对文学的理念不合吧。不但销量减少，还对我写作的意见越来越多，抓不到重点。他大概也不知道怎么应付我吧。”

“……”已经从浴室出来的城户坐在沙发上，安静了好一会没有动静。正在我把他当摆件，拿起酒瓶打算好好喝一杯的时候，他突然开口了，“……呐……你要不要试着来我们这边写作？”

“？”

“写我负责的文学……也就是情色小说。”他解释道，试图给自己已经足够荒唐的想法找一个更加荒唐的借口，“就这么个业界来说，我们算是长青出版社，稿费也不差……”

不得不打断他，“等等，你是叫我写色情小说嘛？要我去写？”不由得发出一阵畅快淋漓的笑声，好久没有听过这么有趣的笑话了，我，木岛理生，读大学期间就获得天狼星奖，出版了那么多部畅销作品，最有名的小说正在被改编成电影，让我这样一个纯文学作家，去写那种下贱的工具性垃圾？全国的读者怕是都要笑掉大牙了罢！都不配用“文学”或者“小说”这样的字眼去称呼它。余光瞄到城户垂下的手正慢慢紧攥成拳，青筋暴起，意识到这一拳打在自己脸上肯定又要付医疗费，我敛住笑声，平了平气，尽量清楚地解释道，

“情色‘小说’根本就不是文学，只是道具。有目的跟用途的，全都是道具。我只打算写文学作品。与其要我去写那种无聊的消费产物，还不如叫我辞掉作家这份工作。”

终于说完了，安静地等着他的拳头，或许他会像上一个试图跟我约商业稿的编辑那样指责我的想法“天真烂漫，不切实际”，又或许会像上上个编辑一样摇摇头摔门走人，反正无论哪种结果，这种谈判最后都会崩盘的，傲慢的作家木岛理生只写没有目的的纯文学作品，至于能不能卖钱，怎么卖钱，那是出版社的事，跟作家有什么关系。

……

……真的没有关系嘛，看着从城户发梢滑落在地毯上的水滴，我不合时宜地想起被暴雨埋葬的狗狗，被冷水打湿过的他，被固定税、催债单压住的我，被尼古丁折磨却连最便宜的烟草都买不起的我，被响声吓到手抖差点打翻了最后一口酒的我，还有很多个贫穷的我，正站在身无分文的深渊仰望。而眼前的这个人，就算再不体面，也有份看起来似乎稳定的工作，而且居然暂时还没有被我的无理气到（如果忽视他的拳头的话），在认真地试图给我提供一份可以赚钱的工作……钱，生活中一切痛苦都是因为没有钱。如果我能先赚到点钱的话……

“哎呀，别这么说嘛，老师。我就明说了，你现在很需要钱吧？”城户最终也没有发飙，相反，他紧握的拳头松开了，“确实，这类作品是有让一些年长读者解放的层面在……不过，我可是你的书迷哦。”我震惊地抬头，第一次直视他的眼睛，“我真的觉得你有很棒的才能。你的书，我全部都看过了。”

“是吗……”所以，“靛蓝色的心情”，是真的《靛蓝色的心情》吗。

“我希望你能继续写作，不然未免太糟蹋了。你可以之后再找机会创造‘文学’大作……”

好像《八百万种死法》里那个为了写一部ji女为主角的小说就去当ji女的作家一样正在向下沉。不过，那个女人最后也免遭杀人狂的杀害，成功抽身去创作了，这不也是一种，很好的结局嘛？

“那些信，也包含了催款不是嘛？就算金额不高，但不去理会，之后可是会很可怕的。”

“金额不高”的债款现在也依旧无力偿还……贫穷已经扼住咽喉。

“……我不晓得该怎么做才好……”不知道是谁的声音弱弱地说。

“你的话绝对没问题，”威士忌瓶子不知道什么时候到了他的手上，“要是担心对你的工作造成影响，也可另外取一个笔名。”最后一点顾虑也被他轻描淡写一笔带过，“你就写写看吧。热水器，我买给你。”最后一点琥珀色的酒液也落在杯底。

 

如果当时足够清醒，可能能从城户那不正常地兴奋着的眸子里，看出一点歇斯底里的颜色，那是比蓝色更深邃的蓝，比忧愁更刻骨的忧愁，痛苦更沉重的痛苦。不过，这都已经无所谓了。

与其说那是一切的开始，不如说是一切的终点。


End file.
